


"Finding one of your own" and "A Friend of my own"

by Sam KW (samudee)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samudee/pseuds/Sam%20KW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles Written to the Me and Thee-100 challenge Challenge 239: Bobby Mash<br/>Thoughts of Bobby Mash who helped Starsky find Hutch trapped in the canyon (In Survival)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Finding one of your own" and "A Friend of my own"

**Drabble 1: "Finding one of your own"**

I couldn't get hold of my father to tell him about Detective Hutchinson's rescue mission.

But, yesterday, I got to ride in Starsky's Torino to the police communication center, with Hutch beside him, all completed with a cast and crutches and what not. Jump'n Jimi'nies! That was the best two hours in my life.

"I can fix you a scanner that picks up signals from all over the… universe," I suggested on our way home.

"You mean even from aliens?" Starsky asked, his eyes shining with pure excitement.

Hutch rolled his eyes.

I knew Starsky was my kind of person.

 

**Drabble 2: "A friend of my own"**

Starsky immediately figured out my hobby was all about reaching the outer-world.

It was obvious that Hutch wasn't open to the idea of exploring and discovering the unknown existences. He's… kind of a closed book. Getting stranded in the canyon may have done that to him. I hope he wouldn't stop Starsky from going far and beyond.

But I think Starsky always gets what he wanted, and Hutch allows him to, just because he… well… I think he likes Starsky a lot. They have something very special going on between them.

I wish I had some alien friend like Starsky.


End file.
